This invention relates to a technique for setting the valve lashes in a piston type I. C. engine wherein each valve is operated via a mechanism including an adjuster screw with a lock nut.
Previous methods and devices for this purpose include the use of feeler gauges and/or displacement sensing probes for indicating and verifying the valve lash settings. The equipment for carrying out these prior art methods suffer from an undesirable sensitiveness to environmental factors like: vibrations, dirt, variations in temperature etc. which are usually prevailing at the assembly lines for engines of the above type. The result has been an unacceptably poor accuracy and reliability of the lash settings.
The main object of the invention is to provide an improved technique for accomplishing a simple and reliable valve lash setting, which is less sensitive to environmental factors and which give a reliable and accurate result.
Further characteristic features and advantages of the invention will appear from the following specification and claims.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are described below in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.